


GHOSTING

by N0VASDRE



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Anime, Bromance, Bromance to Romance, Epic Bromance, M/M, Prompt Fic, Roommates, Ship, Shipping, This Is STUPID, Tumblr Prompt, Writing Prompt, and they were (kind of) roommates, ghost au, im sorry is this weird, lets face it this is gonna be shit, me n the boys falling for ghosts, mlm, pairing - Freeform, tsukkiyama - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:55:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25478026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/N0VASDRE/pseuds/N0VASDRE
Summary: Tsukishima moves into his family's old house. The house has been passed down for generations in his family, but something about it is a bit..off. After a week of staying there, he comes across a ghost playing the grand piano downstairs in the study. The moment Tsukishima freaks out, the peculiar ghost turns around in shock. The first words to leave his mouth were "Wait, you can see me?"...---Prompt taken from "OTP prompts and fanfic ideas" on Tumblr.Characters in the story rightfully belong to Haruichi Furudate unless stated otherwise.
Relationships: Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Comments: 6
Kudos: 20





	GHOSTING

Waking up, Tsukishima is instantly blinded by the sunlight directly hitting him in the face. He must've forgotten to close the curtains last night. Groggily, he sits up and rubs his eyes before putting on his glasses. For a moment, he blankly stares at his door that's not too far from his bed. He can't help but recall the questionable yet frightening events from last night.

\----

{FLASHBACK}

He couldn't sleep. Constantly tossing and turning in his bed, he couldn't find a comfortable spot no matter how hard he tried. Glaring at nothing, he decides to get up to go get some water. Tsukishima begrudgingly gets out of bed, the tiredness weighing him down. Climbing down the stairs, he begins to hear quiet music. Tsukki stops walking for a moment to listen closer. Sounds like...someone's on the grand piano in the study? Oh good lord, did someone break in? But that's damn near impossible! The locks were surprisingly strong despite the age of the house, and he lives in the middle of butt-fuck nowhere. Regardless, the fear in his chest rose. Cautiously, he quietly makes his way down the stairs and tip-toes to the study.

Tsukishima quietly peeks through the glass doors of study, making sure to not make himself too obvious. He sees a figure on the grand piano, playing a hauntingly beautiful tune. Their fingers gracefully danced over the keys of the piano. Are they a pro or something? Slowly, he gets a grip on the doorknob and tries to twist it as quiet as he could. But the moment he decides to try and open the door, a loud creaking noise can be heard. The music stops. His heart drops to the goddamn floor. Slowly, the figure turns around to meet Tsukishima's gaze. After a moment of deafening silence, Tsukishima decides to speak up.

"Who the hell are you, and HOW did you get in my house." Tsukishima growls, glaring threateningly at the stranger. Wide eyed, the intruder only stares for a moment. Breaking the silence, the first words to come out of this stranger's mouth were "You can see me?". Confused, Tsukishima raises an eyebrow. "Of course i can, now answer my fucking question." he threatened, opening the door a bit more to get a good look at this person.

He had messy dark hair that had a bit of a green hue to it. His skin was a little tan with a couple acne scars on it, and he had grayish-green eyes that could pierce through Tsukishima's soul. To top it all off, His clothes were a bit tattered, as if they were the only clothes he had. The stranger only stares at Tsukki for a moment, before he anxiously stands up. "i-i'm so sorry for disturbing you! I didn't think anybody lived here, especially considering this house has been empty for so long! I'll be leaving, again i'm so sorry." the mystery person said, fearfully putting up his hands to cover his face. "Have a good rest of your night! I'm Yamaguchi by the way." Yamaguchi said, cracking a smile and waving at the confused and startled man in the doorway,

Before Tsukishima could say anything else, Yamaguchi was gone at the blink of an eye. Tsukki jumps, frantically scanning the room for Yamaguchi. He was nowhere in sight. Did he just evaporate out of thin air like that?? After staying still for a moment longer, Tsukishima makes a run for it out of the study. Out of breath, he finally makes it back to his room and slams the door shut. He's hunched over, huffing and coughing his lungs out. Was he hallucinating or something? There's no way that could've actually happened. Miserably, he crawls to his bed and covers himself with the thin but soft sheets. For awhile he lays in bed, lightheaded and dizzy. But after a couple minutes, he was out like a light. (surprisingly)

\---

He's been staring intensely at the door for awhile now, recalling last night's events. Shaking his head, he gets out of bed and heads to the restroom to start his morning routine. With an intense look on his face, he turns on the sink and sticks his hands in the running water. Even after splashing the cold water on his face, he still couldn't stop thinking. His thoughts were just so loud. How the hell did this person get in his house, and how did he leave at the drop of a hat? Brushing his teeth, he remained deep in thought. For a few minutes, its quiet. Until a voice pipes up. "You know, if you keep brushing your teeth so aggressively like that, you'll scratch the protective layer of your teeth" the voice says, in a 'matter-of-fact' tone. Tsukishima chokes on the toothpaste, scanning the room in a paranoid manner

Nothing. Maybe he's still a bit freaked out from last night. Seriously, what the hell? Someone has to be fucking with him. Shaking it off, he finishes his morning routine and heads downstairs to make a cup of coffee or something.

-20 min time skip B)-

Almost finished with his cup of coffee, Tsukishima gazes outside of the window. He feels so isolated, especially considering that there's nothing but a store within a 10 mile radius. Speaking of feeling isolated, the slight feeling of loneliness quickly dissipates. He feels like someone is burning holes into the back of his head. He spun his head around, ready to catch whoever was watching him...Nothing. "You seem to be a bit jumpy." a familiar voice speaks up. Jumping in his seat, he turns to his right only to see Yamaguchi. "You again? Seriously how the hell did you get in here." Tsukishima hisses, eyeing the intruder cautiously. "Well...I've always been here" Yamaguchi said, blankly staring back at Tsukishima. Tsukki's heart dropped. "...are you like, a hobo or something? That's really fucking creepy" Tsukki says as a shiver crawls up his spine.

"What??? Nonono, i'm just-...How do i explain this without making it sound like i'm lying or something.." Yamaguchi mutters. "Well- You see uh...I'm dead." Yamaguchi chuckles, nervously looking away. Horrified, Tsukishima almost drops his mug. "So...You're a ghost?" Tsukki asks, tightly gripping the handle of his mug. "I mean, what other explanation is there for that?" the ghostly figure laughs, as if he didn't tell the owner of this house that someone fucking died here.

Tsukki shakes his head, trying not to seem as spooked as he actually is. "But how exactly did you die?" he asks, a stern look on his face. Yamaguchi's smile drops after he hears the question. "...For now i really don't wanna talk about it." he replies. "Right right, touchy subject, sorry.." Tsukki mutters apologetically. Standing up, Yamaguchi puts his hands into his pockets. "Well, i think i'll be going now. It was nice chatting with you!" the ghostly figure smiles. "By the way, I never got your name." Yamaguchi says, looking at Tsukki for an answer.

"...Tsukishima. My name is Tsukishima." Tsukki says, turning away from Yamaguchi's gaze. "Right! Well, see ya later Tsukki!" Yamaguchi says, before vanishing into thin air once more.

"...Tsukki? What kind of nickname is that?"

\-------------

WORD COUNT: 1201

I'm so sorry if this first chapter seems rushed or something, i wrote half of this at like 5 AM,, But anyways! I'm happy to be writing once more. See ya next chapter :)


End file.
